Void Energy
'Overview' : Void Energy is a state of matter that can only be accessed in the Void, which (in my view) is an endless region of emptiness that was caused by the destruction of an unknown dimension. Void Energy individually is invisible to the naked eye, however, clusters are not. Clusters often appear as dark grey pulsating spheres with black lines randomly orbiting around them. Void Energy is a little uncommon at the surface but becomes more common the further one goes into the Void. Void Energy is very unstable and can violently explode if left to destabilize. Void Energy clusters will also absorb and disintegrate other states of matter to fuel themselves, including biological matter. Oddly, if the object being absorbed is a liquid or solid, its mass is canceled out, causing it to drift in the air defiant of gravity before complete disintegration. : Void Energy is currently thought to basically fuel the Void, allowing the continuation of the Void until the Void Energy simply doesn't exist anymore. If that happens, the Void will create a black hole of sorts that will absorb various dimensions and then crush itself after the dimensions have been completely disintegrated, leaving literally nothing behind. 'Use in Weapons' 'In Firearms' : In the Seraph's arsenal, Void Energy, along with plasma, is a staple component for their weapons, especially their firearms. Void Energy can have very disruptive effects if coming into contact with normal matter. The projectiles fired from Void-Energy-utilizing-guns cause tiny spatial distortions and anomalies that will damage the structure of a target hit by the projectiles. The projectiles are stored in small, thumbtack-shaped capsules with very small cores that produce Void Energy. However, after a certain amount of shots, the core will be depleted, and the capsule will have to be replaced (however, Void Energy firearms with magazines will be replaced themselves through a spring mechanism with each shot until the magazine itself is empty). If the projectiles are powerful enough, they will disintegrate solid or liquid targets in the same way that natural Void Energy clusters do. 'In Voidsabers' : Voidsabers are lightsaber-like weapons whose blades are black with a grey aura (originally cyan). Void Energy is required for the Voidsabers to work, or otherwise, the blade will simply not exist. The battery of a Voidsaber is in the handle, which is activated through the press of a button found near the top of the handle. The blade of the saber can vaporize soft and organic matter, and severely damage other matter. The battery of the blade is self-rechargeable, capable of always creating Void Energy until the Voidsaber is turned off. 'In Other Weapons' : Void Energy is also common as a munition source for the Seraph's artillery. Often, the Seraph's hovertanks have cannons that fire orbs of Void Energy (or plasma, depending on the model). Some military Dracocopters may also use cannons that fire Void Energy (again, or plasma, depending on the model). Various bow-and-arrows utilize arrows that use Void Energy to explode shortly after contact with a target. Even some grenades use the energy to provide a very devastating explosion. Category:Concepts